pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Jill Wayland in Wonderland
TheChipandDaleCartoonsResourceRockz's Movie-Spoof of "Alice in Wonderland" Cast *Alice - Jill Wayland (Care Bears: The Girl Who Called Wolf/The Care Bears Show 2030-2060) *Alice's Sister - Lisa (Care Bears: The Magic Mirror/The Care Bears Show 2030-2060) *Dinah - Custard the Cat (Strawberry Shortcake) *The White Rabbit - Doctor Snuggles *The Doorknob - Charlie (Care Bears: The Girl Who Called Wolf/The Care Bears Show 2030-2060) *The Dodo - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Parrot Next to Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledum and Tweedledee - Grumpy Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Show 2030-2060) *The Walrus - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Show 2030-2060) *The Carpenter - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Show 2030-2060) *Bill the Lizard - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) *The Rose - Malibu Stacy (The Simpsons) *The Daisy - Amy (Care Bears: The Old Man and The Lighthouse/The Care Bears Show 2030-2060) *The Snooty Flower - Plum Puddin' (Strawberry Shortcake) *The White Rose - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Show 2030-2060) *The Lily - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Show 2030-2060) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Mastermind (Scooby-Doo: Night of 100 Frights) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Best Heart Tiger (The Care Bears Show 2030-2060) *The Bird in The Tree - Laugh-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Show 2030-2060) *The Cheshire Cat - Mr. Magia (SpongeBob SquarePants: Hocus Pocus) *The Mad Hatter - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The March Hare - Pupcake (Strawberry Shortcake) *The Dormouse - Enter Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Show 2030-2060) and Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Card Painters - Brick, Boomer and Butch (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Card Soldiers - Monsters (Scooby-Doo) *The Queen of Hearts - Auntie Freeze (The Care Bears Show 2030-2060) *The King of Hearts - Entree (Spliced) Chapters #Jill Wayland In Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits #Jill Wayland In Wonderland Part 2 - Jill Wayland is Bored/In a World of My Own #Jill Wayland In Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Man/I'm Late! #Jill Wayland In Wonderland Part 4 - Jill Wayland Meets Charlie/The Bottle on The Table #Jill Wayland In Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Jill Wayland/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Jill Wayland In Wonderland Part 6 - Jill Wayland Meets Grumpy Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon/How do you do and Shake Hands #Jill Wayland In Wonderland Part 7 - The Brave Heart Lion and Tenderheart Bear #Jill Wayland In Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William #Jill Wayland In Wonderland Part 9 - A Boy With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Jill Wayland In Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Jill Wayland In Wonderland Part 11 - Jill Wayland Meets Mastermind/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Jill Wayland In Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Jill Wayland #Jill Wayland In Wonderland Part 13 - Jill Wayland Meets the Cheshire Character/Twas Brillig #Jill Wayland In Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Jill Wayland In Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Man Arrives Again) #Jill Wayland In Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Jill Wayland In Wonderland Part 17 - Jill Wayland Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Jill Wayland In Wonderland Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Auntie Freeze, The Queen of Hearts #Jill Wayland In Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Character Appears Yet Again #Jill Wayland In Wonderland Part 20 - Jill Wayland's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Jill Wayland In Wonderland Part 21 - Jill Wayland's Flight/The Finale #Jill Wayland In Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Category:TheChipandDaleCartoonsResourceRockz Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof